Stranded
by freaker
Summary: on a routine mission a jedi and a queen crash on an unknown planet. For all you Obi/Amidala fans.


Disclaimer: The characters mentioned hence are not mine.  
  
  
  
The planet was a tropical paradise filled with all sorts of vegetation and natural springs. Millions of different species had been cohabitating there for millenniums. The perfect place to be. Problem was, it hadn't been discovered yet. The planet with no name was on Unknown Regions. A place no one bothered to go to. And so, the animals lived in peace. A total balance reigned the planet.  
  
That is until a mission of peace went terribly wrong. And a ship was evacuated. Two life personal life pods got lost, and crash-landed on the peaceful planet.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jedi knight Obi Wan Kenobi had been assigned on the peace treaty Naboo was negotiating with a neighboring planet called Galiantores. He had left his padawan behind on the temple, because it had been commanded but the Jedi Council. Apparently they wanted to take the time to test Anakin's abilities without the help of his master. It was a normal test, one that every Jedi had to go throught and so Jedi Kenobi had no worries about his padawan.  
  
He had been glad to come back to the Nubian planet, and visit his friend Padmé Naberrie, also known as Queen Amidala.  
  
And just when things were going great. The treaty had been successful. Their ship had accidentally flown into a meteor shower. A bad meteor shower. The crew had worked frantically to save the ship but in the end, it had called for and evac. The queen and her Jedi companion had occupied a small vessel. But even with his Jedi senses the shower had been too violent. A rock had hit their hull and had sent them sprawling. The Jedi tried vainly to get the ship back in control. And as they spiraled, he spotted the planet and tried to land them safely. Unfortunately the controls had been badly damaged. And they crashed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Padmé get ready to eject from the ship!" Obi Wan yelled, his voice trembling as the ship shook.  
  
"Just promise, we'll be there together." She had cried back.  
  
"I promise." That was the last thing the said.  
  
*****  
  
Obi Wan laid at the base of the ship, blood seeping down his forehead. The animals, around his were shouting in surprise.  
  
The sounds finally tore him from slumber.  
  
He blinked and memories flooded his brain.  
  
Amidala! His mind cried.  
  
He stood too quickly and rocked as dizziness rushed in.  
  
Then Jedi training kicked in and he quickly regained his balance.  
  
He looked around searching for Padmé.  
  
"Padmé!" he cried walking the area surrounding the ship.  
  
"Padmé!"  
  
If something had happened to her… he thought.  
  
Suddenly he felt through the force a tremor around him. As if someone was waking up.  
  
"Padmé!" he cried once more as he caught a glimpse of her body.  
  
"she laid on the ground beside a tree. Her head was on a rock.  
  
Obi Wan kneeled over her and saw that her body was badly injured.  
  
"Oh Padmé." He cried. He lifted her head of the rock and saw that it was bleeding. His own clothes were bloody and he could not use it to cover her head wound. He looked at her heavy robes and an idea formed.  
  
He went to her feet and held some cloth, he tore it.  
  
"What are you doing!? Get away from me!" Padmé cried. She was awake. She backed away from Obi Wan, her face flushed and angry.  
  
Obi Wan's face flushed red.  
  
"I was only trying to bandage your head." He explained sheepishly.  
  
She still looked confused, and Obi Wan knew immediately something wrong.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you bleeding?" she asked suddenly, her face softening a bit.  
  
She reached out to touch him but he recoiled back.  
  
Obi Wan's mind reeled in pain.  
  
The queen didn't know him? How…  
  
Of course she can't remember you, you fool! He thought to himself. She hit her head on that rock!  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
She looked at him confused. Pain evident in her eyes.  
  
"I should shouldn't I? I should remember you." She whispered her voice full of wonder and pain.  
  
Obi Wan cleared his throat, bothered by how she said that. As if they had been more than friends….  
  
  
  
*** Well peeps what do you think. Is it worth continuing? 


End file.
